Soul Mates
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: My OC character and her Godson Teddy moves to live with her Godfather Jack Bruno and gets drawn into the trouble that comes with helping two aliens, one who happens to be her soulmate.
1. Iris Lily Potter-Black

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

**Name:** Iris Lily Potter-Black**  
Birth Date: **July 31**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **17**  
Height: **170 cm**  
Weight: **51 kg  
**Figure: **Hourglass and D Cup  
**Blood Type: **B**  
Classification: **Witch and Mistress of Death **  
Clan: **Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, and Peverell

**Favourite Colour (s): **Sapphire Blue and Emerald Green.  
**Favourite Food and Drink: **Burger, Fries and Coke.  
**Likes: **Animals, Children, Godfather Jack, and her soulmate and his sister.  
**Dislikes: **Children getting hurt especially Teddy, Animals getting hurt, Arrogant people and people that experiment on people/animals.  
**Hobbies: **Looking after Teddy, Going to work with Jack, Using her magic and Reading.

**Physical Description: **She has raven black hair in a low loose ponytail that is tied into a small braid at the bottom and a white lily flower at the side of her head and emerald green eyes. She is wearing an emerald green thin-strapped top, white shorts with a green belt and green sandals.

**Distinguishing Features: **She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

**Personality:  
**Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Has a mothering instinct towards children.  
Loves Animals especially dogs

**Family:  
**Mum Lily (Deceased) **  
**Dad James (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother Dorea (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather Charlus (Deceased)**  
**Godfather Sirius (Deceased)**  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased)**  
**Teddy (Godson) **  
**Jack Bruno (Godfather)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Prologue~~~**

* * *

**~~~Iris's POV~~~**

* * *

I am leaning against a tree with Teddy in my arms. I've defeated Voldemort but I'm not sure what I should do now. I know for certain that I am not staying here not after losing so much due to the adults doing nothing to defeat Voldemort instead they left it all to me and my age generation. The adults should have sorted it out before I was forced to take part. All because of a stupid prophecy Dumbledore made me do everything mostly by myself. He didn't help me much neither did the other adults apart from Pa and Uncle Moony.

That's a point. If I remember correctly I have another Godfather. Jack Bruno, I think. He lives far away from London. Hmm, I think me and Teddy will go and see him for a while until I decided what to actually do with my life now that I am free to do what I wish.

Yes, I believe I will do that. I have already sorted out Teddy and my belonging so I have nothing left to do. I take a deep breath and stand up before apparating to where Jack lives.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

**~~~Iris's POV~~~**

* * *

It has been two weeks since I have been living with Jack. I have already shown him all that I have gone through so that we understood each other and so he knows who Teddy is and of course, so he wasn't taken of me due to my age.

I actually get along with Jack quite well but I still am a little paranoid so I don't really get a lot of sleep but it is slowly getting better as I get more used to Jack's presence around mine and Teddy's. He dotes over Teddy making sure Teddy has all that he needs.

Jack is always busy with his job so I have got into the habit of going with him. I don't mind being alone with Teddy but I'm not quite reassured just yet so I think I'll stick near Jack for now.

I walk out of the bathroom with Teddy in my arms. "I'm ready," I tell Jack when he looks up at me.

Jack grabs his wallet off the nightstand before we left his house pausing briefly for Jack to lock the door before heading down the street towards the taxi rank. When we did get to Jack's taxi there is an SUV parked directly in front of it, blocking us in. Two men, one African American and a Caucasian, steps out of SUV wearing suits.

"Get in the cab with Teddy Iris," Jack orders. Just this once I listen and headed towards the passenger side door, all while listening to what Jack was saying. "I told Wolfe I was finished," He states just as I sit inside.

As soon as I sat down watching the confrontation between Jack and the men I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I turn around in my seat to see a blonde boy and girl sitting in the backseat. Locking eyes with the blonde boy I felt my magical core and soul call out to him and a stir of emotion welling up inside my heart.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and pulled my eyes away from his when a police siren startled me. I blush slightly and bit my bottom lip and turn my attention back to the front of the cab.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know you don't block a taxi rank? Now get out of the way before I give you a ticket." The driver calls out through his window directly to the two men that own the SUV.

Once the two men have climbed back into their SUV and drove off, Jack climbs into the driver seat of the cab and pulls out into the busy traffic of Las Vegas. I watch Jack out the corner of my eyes, trying to keep the smile off my face, waiting for him to notice his two other passengers. When Jack finally did, he slammed on the brakes sharply. I let out a soft giggle as the traffic started to back up behind us. I notice the boy look at me briefly but I try to ignore it.

"Where did you come from?" Jack questions, looking at them sitting in the backseat.

"Outside," The boy answers sounding stunned.

"I know that. How did you get in the car?" Jack asks.

"Through that portal," The girl says as the pair of them point at the car door.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara," Seth says. "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Really," Jack says sarcastically. "Well, I require-."

"A currency transaction," Sara cuts him off. Seth puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a huge wad of money causing my eyes to widen slightly but I stay silent and continue to watch.

"What, did you two rob a bank?" Jack asks the pair of them, suspicion on his face.

"Will this amount suffice Jack Bruno?" Sara asks, moving her gaze from Jack to the money and back.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asks warily. Sara points directly at Jack's driving license, which is placed on the dashboard. I could help but let out a soft chuckle at the obviousness of that question.

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay," Seth explains in a demanding tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"Jack, traffic," I couldn't help but point out as I looked out the back window and see that the cars were getting impatient and were blowing their horns.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Jack shouts out his opened window. "Where to?" He asks Sara and Seth. Seth gets out a handheld device and I could hear some buttons gently being pressed.

"I need an address," Jack states firmly.

"We must travel in that direction," Sara says as she points out the window. Jack looks at me briefly with an eyebrow raised. I chuckle lightly before lifting my hand and pointing in the same direction causing Jack to shake his head.

"I'm going to need something a little more specific than just 'that' direction," He informs Sara.

Seth is still looking at the device in his hand. "We must locate latitude 4-0.5-4 cross-intersecting longitude…" Seth explains but was interrupted by Jack before he could say anything else.

"We'll stick with that direction," Jack states as he turns his eyes back to the road.

I turn to look at Sara and Seth. "Hi, I'm Iris and this is Teddy, my godson," I say, with a soft smile, my gaze lingering on Seth briefly before I looked away and focused on Teddy who stirred slightly. Though I couldn't help sneaking glances of Seth out the corner of my eye.

My soul and magical core continue to be drawn to Seth. _After everything I've been through, I've been gifted with the chance to have a soul mate? _I feel confused, very confused. I see Sara tilt her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes as she glances at Seth and then back at me.

_So you can read my mind? _I see Sara nod softly. _I don't mind if you do but don't look through any of my memories. They are private. There are some that even I don't want to see again._

Sara's eyes widen slightly before she nods her head. I see Seth tilt his head to the side as he looks between Sara and me, confusion in his eyes but another emotion I can't describe. I look away from Seth and Sara and close my eyes and meditate. After quite an amount of time, I look up to see that we were in the middle of the desert.

"So, you guys aren't from here, are you?" I question the pair of them.

"No we're not, are you?" Sara asks curiously.

"No, I was born in England and lived in Surrey since I was 15 months old," I answer trying to keep certain memories from popping to the front of my mind. I notice my hair was coming out slightly so I tighten the braid. I look up to see Seth staring at me but when he realized I knew he looked out the window. Though that didn't stop my soul and magical core calling out to his own soul.

"Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack questions, suspicion in his voice.

"We had previously agreed upon our financial deal. If you're concerned regarding your compensation…" Seth says sharply.

"My concern is the fact that I've got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a wad of cash and a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away and…"

"Jack, you had better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And I expect an ETA capiche?" Dominic orders through the radio, interrupting their conversation well argument more like it.

"I'm losing reception Dominic," Jack lies as I leaned forward to turn off the radio cutting off Dominic's next sentence.

"You are going to get an earful for that later Jack," I say chuckling lightly. "Who's older?" I question Sara in which she turns to point at Seth. _So he is the oldest then? _Seth for some reason is now avoiding contact with me.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit!" Sara states frantically as I look out the back window along with Sara and Seth. _Yep defiantly being followed. But by who? And who for?_

"There are no vehicles following…" Jack trails off as a black SUV came into view in the rear-view mirror.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth informs him, leaning forward in his seat.

"Speed up Jack," I request not taking my gaze off the SUV.

"Relax, I'm just going to let them pass," Jack tells me as he slows the car with the vehicles behind us still on our tail.

"Jack, speed up. They are not going to just pass." I exclaimed, taking my gaze off the SUV to look at Jack.

"Open road people," He calls out, waving them forward. "It's all yours!" One of the SUV's passed us, slow enough for me to catch my reflection on the window but not allowing me to see inside. "See, what did I tell you?" Jack asks cockily, throwing his arms across the front seats and my shoulders. "I'm the king of these roads…"

"Jack!" "Jack Bruno!" Sara and I scream at the same time just as the SUV that passed us spun horizontally, blocking our way. Jack hits the breaks, only to have the other two SUV's arrive on either side of us, trying to force the cab into a tailspin. Jack quickly regained control of the car, dodging around the SUV that was blocking the road. Jack continues driving but all three SUV's are still following close behind us.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack shouts angrily.

"Who is Mr Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks a sense of urgency in her voice.

"How do you know that-?" Jack began but was interrupted by one of the SUV's ramming into the back of the cab, jolting us all forward at the same time I tightened my hold on Teddy. "Iris, get in the back," I quickly climb in the back seat and sit in between Seth and Sara. "Get down, NOW!" Jack screamed as we ducked down. Unconsciously my free hand finds Seth's and he squeezes it reassuringly.

Two of the SUV's pins the cab in between them as the third rammed us repeatedly from behind. Hitting the SUV on his right, Jack managed to make a little space for the cab. He used this opportunity to break, sending the two SUV's spinning out of control as he quickly sped down the road.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear we have not eluded them," Sara announces as the three of us bring our heads up to look out the windows. The third SUV was still in close pursuit.

"I'm so over this," Jack groans. "Stay down. STAY DOWN!" The three of us are quick to obey and put our heads down once more. Seth is still holding tightly on my hand.

"Seth, no, it's not a good idea," Sara hissed, as I watch as the siblings have their own private conversation with only their eyes.

"I have to try," Seth whispers back, speaking over the top of my head.

"It's too dangerous," Sara says worry in her voice.

Seth didn't listen to her as his hand seemed to melt through mine and out of the back of the cab with him appearing outside the cab behind us. I watch along with Sara holding my breath as he stood in the middle of the road, facing the SUV. "What is he doing?" I whisper to Sara curious. She didn't answer as the SUV got closer. I watch fascinated as Seth wasn't even injured but the SUV was completely destroyed, flipping over the top of his head. Sara thrust her hand forward and the cab stopped just to speed backwards, almost hitting the wrecked SUV in the process. Jack sighs as he grips the steering wheel tightly.

"You three okay?" He asks.

"We are-" Sara began.

"-fine," Seth finishes, breathless, as he appeared beside me. "We should just keep moving." Jack, of course, ignored him, unbuckles his seat belt, grabs a crowbar from under his seat and steps outside the cab.

"You guys stay here," He ordered, walking towards the SUV.

"How did you do that?" I ask Seth still highly curious.

He turned to face me and his eyes widen in surprise. _Did he expect me to freak out? Why would I do that when I'm not exactly a normal human._ That weird look appears in his eyes once more. I still can't describe that certain look. He opened his mouth to answer but Teddy begins to wake up and lets out a wail. _He must be hungry._ I use my magic to make one of his bottles appear in my hand. I see out the corner of my eye Seth and Sara share a surprised look but I ignore them and focus on feeding Teddy.

Jack walks back to the cab and turns to look at us. "How are you guys holding up?" He asks.

"We are fine," Sara answers for the three of us.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into this," Jack apologizes.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno," Sara says. "You're not always the one to blame."

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased," Seth adds as I feel his gaze on me which I try to ignore.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys where you need to go," Jack tells them. "You've earned it."

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"How did you do that?" I ask Seth still highly curious.

He turned to face me, and his eyes widen in surprise. _Did he expect me to freak out? Why would I do that when I'm not exactly a normal human._ That weird look appears in his eyes once more. I still can't describe that certain look. He opened his mouth to answer but Teddy begins to wake up and lets out a wail. _He must be hungry._ I use my magic to make one of his bottles appear in my hand. I see out the corner of my eye Seth and Sara share a surprised look, but I ignore them and focus on feeding Teddy.

Jack walks back to the cab and turns to look at us. "How are you guys holding up?" He asks.

"We are fine," Sara answers for the three of us.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into this," Jack apologizes.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno," Sara says. "You're not always the one to blame."

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased," Seth adds as I feel his gaze on me which I try to ignore.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys where you need to go," Jack tells them. "You've earned it."

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

A while later, after the cab being filled with an awkward silence, Sara speaks up. "We are here, Jack Bruno."

"Here?" Jack asks as he stared out the window seeing nothing but desert. "There's nothing here." An old run-down house appeared. "Someone's expecting you two, right? It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno," Sara says, smiling at the house. "We will soon be reunited with relatives."

"Okay," Jack announces as he drove right up to the house. "Seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off twenty per cent and I also-." Jack started before Seth shoved a wad of money at him, and with a quick glance at me, both of them ran into the house. "Okay then," Jack says, looking after them. "Goodbye to you, too!"

He starts to flick through the wad of money. "Five hundred per cent tip? That's reasonable," He mutters. I frown softly before holding out my hand. He rubs his face with one hand while handing over the money with the other.

I open the door and get out. "Hey, you guys overpaid! By a lot!" I shout loudly. There is no answer.

I heard Jack get out behind me. As he closed the driver side door, he looks over the cab. It was a total wreck. "Unbelievable," He sighs.

All of a sudden, we hear glass shattering. We look at the house and without realising it my body has begun running over to it, Jack close behind. "Everything okay in there?" Jack asks hesitantly, slowly opening the front door. Glass crunched under feet and we quietly stepped inside. Looking around it was quick to see that it was trashed. There are things all over the floor- broken wood, glass, furniture. I shut the door quietly behind me as Jack grabs a broken table leg from the floor.

Jack and I share a look. "Hello?" Jack asks quietly, receiving no answer. I pick up Seth soul and head towards the couch, where I was pulled gently down by Seth as he held onto my wrist. Jack, having heard the movement swung the table leg at Seth.

It didn't even hit Seth. It went right through his shoulder, just like he went through the back of the cab earlier. _How fascinating. _I look to see Jack is surprised. "What just happened?" Jack asks, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"You should not have jeopardized your lives by following us," Sara whispers.

_My life has been in danger since I was 11, I think I'll be fine. Well was in danger, he isn't alive anymore. Killed him over two weeks ago. _ I see Sara tilt her head to the side but doesn't say anything.

"What kind of trouble are you two in?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

"I suggest you both return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required," Seth says, but the tightening on his hand on my wrist says a very different thing.

"Seth, they're just trying to help," Sara whispers.

"We don't need his help," Seth states. I heard the 'his', even Jack heard it and look at the three of us curiously. "Somebody's already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them." He squeezed my wrist slightly. "Just us, Sara." For some reason, I had a feeling that I was included in the 'us.

Sara nods her head before looking back at Jack. "We appreciate your efforts to assists us, but my brother is right. We can involve you no further."

"Got it!" Seth exclaims, jumping up from his spot on the floor and dragging me along with him.

"Let's go," Sara says, following close behind us.

We stopped at a fridge. Seth put his handheld device on it, and it started to beep loudly. "What is that thing?" Jack asks but we ignore him. The device beeped again, and then the fridge slides to the side, revealing a passageway. Seth grabbed the device and we all walked inside. "Whoa, hey!" I heard Jack call out to us before he whispers to himself. "Don't go in the pimped-out fridge Jack," I chuckle softly as I heard him quickly follow after us.

We come to a bookcase. Seth did the same thing that he did to the fridge and another passageway opens up. He grabbed the device and we walk inside. The passageway leads to a beautiful forest.

"This way," Seth says, looking at the device and taking off with the three of us right behind him. We split up but I stayed with Seth. He walks up to a sphere that gave of weird energy that I haven't felt before. He waves his device over it which starts to beep non-stop. "Sara, it's here!" He yells and Sara and Jack run over to us.

Sara takes off her necklace, set in on the sphere which swelled and turned pink before she sticks her hand inside. After a second, she pulled her hand out and was clutching another handheld device.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"It was what we came for, Jack Bruno," Sara whispers happily.

"Is anyone else looking for it? Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?" Jack asks sounding worried.

"We think so," Seth admits. "It is very valuable. Which is why it was vital that we locate it first."

"Well, what makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it, isn't still looking for it?" Jack reasons. A look of realization overtakes Sara and Seth's faces just before we hear a door slam.

Everyone drops to a crouch, and I sense a signature coming this way. Jack waves us towards the exit. "Shh! Shh! Go. Go. Go." We slowly crawl away from the sphere into a patch of bushes and trees. Jack stays where he was, holding the table leg. We hear something.

"Run, run, RUN!" Jack yells, sending the three of us running in the opposite direction, hiding in another patch of bushes. Seth's hand found mine, but I didn't pull away but tighten my hold. We hear something like a shot and take off running again.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouts, stopping.

"Kids!" I heard Jack yell back.

Some sphere's burst into flames causing us to start running again. "Go! Go! Go!" Seth yells as we tried to shield ourselves from the flames. Something explodes nearby, sending all three of us to the floor though I landed on my arm, so Teddy didn't get hurt. I heard a crack and know that I have just broken my wrist. _I'll fix my wrist later. _

"Come on!" Seth yells, helping Sara to her feet. I get up on my own and followed them as we ran once again. After a bit, we stopped, turns around and started to look for Jack.

"Jack!" I scream, my voice cracking from the pain in my wrist.

Something pushes Sara, sending the device sailing through the air. "Seth!" She shouts. I turned to see that the intruder was a big hunk of silver metal, like a grey Power Ranger. Seth charges at the thing and it throws him back against a tree. I grab a rock off the floor, add some of my magic and chucked it at the Power Ranger wannabe. It went through his shoulder leaving a hole in its place.

I now had its attention. It was in front of me and lifted his arm to hit me, but I had already put up a barrier, so his arm just bounced off. As the thing was distracted Jack tackles it. Suddenly, the thing was flying through the air, hitting one of the spheres, which was on fire.

"Iris!" I look up to see Seth right next to me. He took my arm and pulled me to my feet, and we all started running to the exit. The forest was burning down as we sprinted into the passageway. I was the last one in, so I grabbed the door and pulled it closed.

Right as the door closed, I heard Seth shout my name, and felt something push me to the side. Something explodes on the other side of the door and I only just managed to place up a barrier, so I didn't get affected. I look around the see Seth on the floor. I kneel next to him, quickly finding a pulse.

"Seth!" Sara screams from behind me.

I pat his cheek gently to try and wake him up, but he didn't move.

"I've got him!" Jack shouts, picking him up in a fireman's hold as things started to explode around us, pushing Sara and me in front of him. "GO! GO! GO!" He yells at us as we push the fridge closed and run to the door. At this point, the fire had begun coming through the wooden floorboards. Jack kicked open the door and tosses me the keys. I run on ahead of them and unlocked the cab doors, throwing the doors open.

The sky has turned red and ash is falling to the ground, which began to shake and finally exploded. Sara yells and falls backwards as a blast of hot air erupted right in front of her. I run up to her, help her up and pushed her inside the car. I close her door and quickly run to the other side, sliding in the middle just as Jack places Seth in the seat next to me. I hand him his key's and put Seth's seatbelt on.

"Drive!" I scream. Jack hit the gas and we sped off just in time for the shack to explode. I let out a deep breath and rest my head on the back seat. I felt a sharp pain and look down at my wrist. _Ahh, I forgot I had broken my wrist. _I move my other hand and place it on my broken wrist and let out some of my magic, quickly fixing my wrist.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asks. I look at Seth. He is looking much better but is still unconscious.

"His system has the ability to-" Sara trails off as Seth's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "I will be fine," He says.

"I'm glad you're okay. Because you guys are going to need your strength when you explain to me JUST WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" Jack shouts.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Drive!" I scream. Jack hit the gas and we sped off just in time for the shack to explode. I let out a deep breath and rest my head on the back seat. I felt a sharp pain and look down at my wrist. _Ahh, I forgot I had broken my wrist. _I move my other hand and place it on my broken wrist and let out some of my magic, quickly fixing my wrist.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asks. I look at Seth. He is looking much better but is still unconscious.

"His system has the ability to-" Sara trails off as Seth's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "I will be fine," He says.

"I'm glad you're okay. Because you guys are going to need your strength when you explain to me JUST WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" Jack shouts.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Jack pulls over to the side of the road. "Alright, here's the thing. The cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So start talking."

"The information you seek is not within the grasp of your understanding," Seth says annoyed.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of…your world." Sara tries to explain but I have the feeling she is only saying this to Jack, not me.

"I'm a cab driver, okay?" Jack retorts. "I've had plenty of otherworldly experience-experiences." He trails off as we all turn to stare at a pair of floating blue headlights.

"Sara, we have to go!" Seth screams.

Sara holds out her hand and the car shoots forward. Jack tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "What is it?" He asks. No one answers but my guess would be the Power Ranger wannabe.

"Hang on!" Jack shouts as he swerves off the road and onto a hillside. I grab onto Seth's arm and holds onto it tightly. Somehow we ended up on train tracks. Jack cuts the lights and rolls down the tunnel. He stops in the middle of them. Seth scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara," He whispers. My gaze flickered down to stare at Seth's arm around my waist. He blushes slightly but doesn't remove his arm as it seems to tighten.

"Who is 'he?' And this time I need real answers," Jack demands.

"It's a Siphon," Sara says fearfully.

"A what?" I question.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed," Seth explains, his voice shaking slightly showing he is scared but trying to hide it.

"And his mission is…" Jack asks as the lights got closer to the front of the cab.

"Us," Sara breaths.

Seth pulls me even closer so that my back in against his chest. The lights stop inches from the front of the cab before zooming away. "Is there a safer route we can take, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks.

Jack looked out the window and I follow his gaze. There were cliffs and a lot of mist. "Only if you know how to fly…" He mutters.

Gunshots and explosions rock the cab. "Watch out!" Jack shouts. "GET DOWN!" Jack floors it, and Seth tightens his arm around my waist, as we drive down the tunnel and we find ourselves on a bridge. Jack pulls into another tunnel, and the Siphon follows us in, its sides banging on the walls of the tunnel.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara screams scared.

"Hold it together." Jack states as the train gets closer.

"Faster!" Seth screams at Jack.

"It won't go any faster!" He shouts back.

"Sara!" Seth and I screamed. I know she is able to move and stop the car when she stretches out her hand.

"Hold on!" I look as Jack swerves out the tunnel and goes down a hillside. I watch as the Siphon hits the train head-on creating an explosion. "GET DOWN!" Jack screams as the boxcars went flying over the cab.

The train passed over us and we all let out a sigh of relief. I look down at Teddy to see that he is still asleep. But it shouldn't be long before he wakes up, wanting some milk.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Gunshots and explosions rock the cab. "Watch out!" Jack shouts. "GET DOWN!" Jack floors it, and Seth tightens his arm around my waist, as we drove down the tunnel and we find ourselves on a bridge. Jack pulls into another tunnel, and the Siphon follows us in, its sides banging on the walls of the tunnel.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara screams scared.

"Hold it together." Jack states as the train gets closer.

"Faster!" Seth screams at Jack.

"It won't go any faster!" He shouts back.

"Sara!" Seth and I screamed. I know she is able to move and stop the car when she stretches out her hand.

"Hold on!" I look as Jack swerves out the tunnel and goes down a hillside. I watch as the Siphon hits the train head-on creating an explosion. "GET DOWN!" Jack screams as the boxcars went flying over the cab.

The train passed over us and we all let out a sigh of relief. I look down at Teddy to see that he is still asleep. But it shouldn't be long before he wakes up, wanting some milk.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~ **

* * *

Without me even realizing it I had fallen asleep. I wake up to find myself in strong arms with my face resting against something soft. I look up to see that I was in Seth's lap with Teddy still in my arms fast asleep. I tried to scoot out of Seth's lap back to the middle seat but his arms pull me back, his arms tightening around my waist. A small smile appears on my face as I set my head back on his neck and closed my eyes.

"We can't trust him, Sara," Seth whispers. I look around to see that we are literally in the middle of nowhere. Jack is outside, with the cab hood open and I could see his lips moving so he must be muttering to himself.

"I know we can…" She protests. "And we must." I stay silent. _Trust must be earned after all. _Jack comes back in the cab, laughing to himself about something. I don't bother moving from Seth's lap and close my eyes once more. I snuggle into his chest trying to get comfortable. "We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno-." Sara begins, but he holds up a hand, cutting her off.

"No. No more 'Jack Bruno' this and 'Jack Bruno' that. I've been asking for answers-." He starts before he was cut off.

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno," Sara admits slowly. "My brother and I…are, indeed, not from your planet."

I look up at Jack, who started to laugh uncontrollably. "So that's it? Mystery solved! You two want me to believe you're both aliens?"

I frown. "You accept me as a Witch so how is that any different?" I ask just for Jack to ignore me.

"It's the truth," Seth says irritated.

"Really? Well, you don't look like aliens," Jack retorts.

"Jack…" I start, frowning.

"Well, what does an alien look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks, sounding both confused and curious.

"You know what aliens look like! They look like- like little green people with antennas and laser guns…" His voice changed into a horrible alien impersonation that is monotone like a robot. "…and 'take me to your leader, Earthlings.' Ooh!" He made stupid hand gestures as he spoke.

I look at Jack, open my mouth a few times before closing it and keeping quiet.

"He requires some sort of proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence," Sara says, reading his mind.

"Ya think? You can't just drop the 'WE'RE ALIENS' bomb on someone! Now, I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe-." He trails off as everything in the car starts floating.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind," She states as she holds up her palm.

"That's impossible," Jack whispers, staring at all the floating objects.

"No, it quite possible, on our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." Sara points out.

"No, I don't do it because it's kind of creepy, and I would really like you to stop," Jack whispers, freaking out. Sara drops her hand and everything fell back into their original places. Jack lets out a sigh and relaxes.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouts. We look in front of us to see two blue lights zooming towards us. Jack reaches down to start the car, but it wouldn't turn on. Seth's arm tightens around my waist and I tighten my hold on Teddy.

"Come on. Come on! Start…start!" Jack mutters angrily as the lights got closer.

**HOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!**

All of us sigh and relaxed, as the semi-truck rolled past. And of course, this time the car starts. I settle back down at Seth's neck and close my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"That's impossible," Jack whispers, staring at all the floating objects.

"No, it quite possible, on our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." Sara points out.

"No, I don't do it because it's kind of creepy, and I would like you to stop," Jack whispers, freaking out. Sara drops her hand, and everything fell back into their original places. Jack lets out a sigh and relaxes.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouts. We look in front of us to see two blue lights zooming towards us. Jack reaches down to start the car, but it wouldn't turn on. Seth's arm tightens around my waist and I tighten my hold on Teddy.

"Come on. Come on! Start…start!" Jack mutters angrily as the lights got closer.

**HOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!**

All of us sigh and relaxed, as the semi-truck rolled past. And of course, this time the car starts. I settle back down at Seth's neck and close my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

I wake up in the exact same position as before. "Iris Potter-Black, we are here," Sara says, shaking me awake.

"Iris," I correct her, but I know that it probably won't make much a difference. I gently get off Seth's lap and stretch my arms over my head. I look to see that we were at some sort of repair shop.

"Hello?" Jack calls out, looking for another person that could help us with the cab, which looks really bad. It looks like it has been hit by a bulldozer. "Anyone here?"

"We're closed," A voice calls out. Jack and I look behind us, finding the owner of the voice, a greasy man sitting behind a dusty, crowded desk. He looked half asleep and was irritated by being woken up.

"Yes, we know, but we've experienced a little bit of car trouble and we were hoping you could-" Jack says before being cut off.

"Well, we're still closed," He replies. "You should experience your car trouble when we're open."

_Really? Is he being serious right now? Sara?_

"Well, I'll work on that next time," Jack says, losing his patience. "This time, I really need you too-."

"Jack Bruno," Sara interrupts. "The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen for business will be a significant amount of money."

Eddie gets off his chair and walked towards us, suspicion on his face. "Hey, wait a minute. Do I know you?" He asks looking at Sara strangely.

"No, no, absolutely not," Jack stammers, moving to step out in front of the three of us. "You don't know them from anywhere," Jack says before changing the subject. "I'll pay you double your rate." Eddie looks at Jack surprised and sarcastically asks for triple. Jack shoves the wad of bills into Eddie's hands. "Done."

Eddie moved to the cab and looked it up and down. "What'd you do, get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" He asks incredulously. "Poor rhino." Jack burst out laughing and so do the twins, though it sounded a bit forced. I pat Seth's arm to get his attention and this causes them to stop laughing. Eddie whistled. "Man, I don't even know where to start with this baby."

"You can start by replacing the front shocks and the tirades, patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust and of course, tires if you have them," I said, gaining surprised looks from everyone in the shop. "What? Pa had mechanical knowledge."

"You've got one hour," Jack adds before turning to the three of us. "Who's hungry?"

The only place that was opened was Ray's, a little restaurant. There were loads of people in western attire on the dance floor while the band was playing a country song that I don't recognize. We weaved through the crowd to find an empty table. I watched as the twins watch the dancing with interest.

Once we got a table and quickly sit down, Sara next to Jack and me next to Seth. My free hand was resting on my knee and to my surprise, Seth places his hand on top of mine. Sara turns to look at Jack. "I hope you do not act upon your thoughts of making a fast break for the back door, taking Iris and Teddy and escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again."

I glare at him. "Jack!" Seth's hand tightening on mine, also glaring.

"H-How do you know that?" Jack asks, looking at Sara and Seth. Seth leans forward slightly but doesn't let go of my hand.

"My sister also has the girl of telepathy; she can read the thoughts of those nearest to her." Seth points out.

"Really? Well, you can tell your sister that here on Earth, reading minds, very rude. Don't do that." Jack says. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. _Not like she can control it. _

A waitress walks over, handing out menus and waters before reaching for straws in her apron. "Hey, guys. Welcome to Ray's! My name's Tina and I'm going to be your server." Her gaze moved over the three of us, studying us with curiosity. "Wow, look at the three of you."

"Uh, w-what do you mean 'look at the three of them?' I mean, uh, t-they look like three innocent, all-American kids," Jack stammers.

She holds up her hand. "Well they look like they just rolled around in a pig pen right before dinner, is all."

"Evening, Tina!" An older policeman says, nodding in her direction.

She smiles."Evening Sheriff Anthony, your table's waiting for you." Tina motions to a large booth in the back. The six policemen walked over there, passing our table in the process. "I'm gonna send you a round of Frito fries," She adds once they sat. The Sheriff nods. "Sounds good. Now," She turns back to look at us. "Why don't you three come with me and I can get ya'll cleaned up. Yeah?"

I nod and stand with Sara and Seth following. "Hurry back," Jack warns as we walk away.

After getting cleaned up we walked back over to the table, where Jack was just hanging up on a phone call. He places his elbows on the table and leans forward with a sigh. "You know, I think it would be-"

"-best for everyone is Seth and I found another ride?" Sara asks, cutting Jack off.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that," Jack says annoyed.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused considering all that's occurred today-." Sara starts.

"I'm not scared," Jack interrupts. "J-just a little confused," He stutters, seeing me raise an eyebrow. "But the bottom line is, you guys n-need someone fro-from NASA or the Air Force, not me."

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy," Sara admits desperately causing guilt to fill Jack's eyes. "Hey look, I'm just trying to be honest here, okay? I'm the wrong guy."

"A wise human once said 'you are what you think you are,'" Sara quoted, carefully studying Jack actions.

Jack frowns. "Yeah, well why don't you find that guy and ask him?"

"It was the Buddha. He is unavailable." Seth says.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside?" Sara places her hand on Jack's. "Maybe you need help too, Jack Bruno."

Tina arrives and placed down our food. "All right, Ray's deluxe burgers, a side of fries, and a couple of cokes, the best this side of Stony Creek. Eat up, kids!" Jack didn't eat, he didn't even look at his food. I dug in and Sara and Seth soon followed.

Jack glances around the restaurant, just before his phone rings. He put it to his ear. "Dominic, I told you already-" He stops mid-sentence, surprised. He stands from the table after gesturing towards the window. "Who is this?" We sit there and watch as Jack peered through the shades on the windows, still talking into his phone while occasionally glancing back at us.

"They're here for us, aren't they?" Sara asks as she stands as Jack get closer to the table. Seth pulls me to my feet at the same time. Jack looks as if he was going to lie to us, but he sighs and agrees. He turns around and walks over to the policemen's table.

"I knew it," Seth says, pulling me closer to his side as Jack tapped on the Sheriff's arm. "We have to run," He tugged on my arm, but I stayed where I was along with Sara watching Jack. After a few seconds, he turns and gestures us to his side. I immediately walk over with Sara, Seth following behind us.

"Come on. Come on."

We mix into the crowd of people, watching the entrance warily as several men in black suits wailed into the restaurant, gaining everyone's attention. Jack pulls us further to the front exit, trying to leave without gaining their attention.

The band music came to a halt at the same time everyone freezes in place when they realize the Stony Creek's policemen were holding guns at the other men. "This is not good," Jack mutters, turning us back around only to see Tina, who was standing right behind us.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"I knew it," Seth says, pulling me closer to his side as Jack tapped on the Sheriff's arm. "We have to run," He tugged on my arm, but I stayed where I was along with Sara watching Jack. After a few seconds, he turns and gestures us to his side. I immediately walk over with Sara, Seth following behind us.

"Come on. Come on."

We mix into the crowd of people, watching the entrance warily as several men in black suits wailed into the restaurant, gaining everyone's attention. Jack pulls us further to the front exit, trying to leave without gaining their attention.

The band music came to a halt at the same time everyone freezes in place when they realize the Stony Creek's policemen were holding guns at the other men. "This is not good," Jack mutters, turning us back around only to see Tina, who was standing right behind us.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Tina puts a finger to her lips. "Follow me." She whispers.

We all crouch down again and follow her around the back. Tina opens a door and points upwards. "Up there." She whispers.

We walk in after Jack though Sara stops briefly to look at Tina. "Thank you," Sara whispers.

"Good luck," Tina whispers back and Sara comes into the room with the rest of us.

Tina shuts the door behind us as Jack climbs up the ladder and tries to open the hatch, but it stays firmly shut. He climbs down with a sigh. "Locked from the outside. We gotta find another way-Hey!"

Jack cuts himself off when Seth climbs up the ladder and stops in front of the hatch. Sara looks at me with a smile and points upwards. I smile back and climb up after Seth.

I watch as Seth places his hand in front of the hatch, and it goes through. He moves his hand around and I hear a clicking sound before he pulls his hand back. He pushes the hatch and it opens.

"Or we could do that. Whatever that is." Jack says in disbelief.

Sara turns to look at him. "My brother has the ability to control his molecular density which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest impacts." She explains before I climb up and she climbs up after me.

It is long before Jack joins us on the roof. We move across the roof until we are in front of a caravan. Jack, Sara and Seth jump off the caravan with Jack catching them. I was the last to jump off and Seth caught me as I jumped, his hand resting on my back.

We hear a growling noise from behind us and we all turn to see a huge dog growl and he begins to bark at us. A strained smile appears on Jack's face as he looks down at the dog. "Hi, little fella."

The dog barks louder before running in our direction. Jack puts his hand in front of his face to protect himself but in the end, it wasn't needed. He lowers his hand and turns in surprise to see the dog licking Sara's face. "We appreciate your understanding." Sara stands up and walks past us. "Let's go."

Seth and I follow her with his hand still on my back. I shrug my shoulders when I passed Jack causing him to let out a sigh before following after us. We rush back to the car shop where the cab is. The three of us get in the back seat while Jack stops in front of Eddie. "Eddie! Times up, we gotta go."

"Whoa, hey, but I still got a lot of work to do on it." He protests but the hood of the cab abruptly shuts as Sara shuts the door behind her and Jack quickly gets into the driver seat.

"Next time we're in town, we'll make an appointment," Jack says as he hands over the money.

"You want my card or…?" Eddie queries.

"No." Jack denies as he starts the car.

Jack reverses the cab out of the shop and shoots off down the road, straight towards the exit of this town. It isn't long however, until black SUVs and people in black begin to surround the cab.

"There's too many of them to outrun," Jack says as he looks around.

Sara lifts her hand and points at one of the SUVs and the engine explode causing the car to do the same. She continues to do so to every SUV we passed, knocking over the people trying to follow us.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Jack says as he focuses on the road.

He spins around and kept on driving around until we made it to the exit. "Say goodbye to Stoney Creek." He says.

I watch as Sara lifts her hand and points it at the brakes causing the car to stop. Jack looks around confused. "What? No, no, no, no, not now! Not now, come on!" He hits the steering wheel in disbelief.

The front passenger-side door abruptly opens and the dog from before jumps on the seat. Jack hasn't noticed the dog yet. "Sara, are you doing this?" Jack asks. "Sara, I said-" He cuts himself off when he finally notices the dog. "Oh, absolutely not. This junkyard is not going with us. I am done picking up stray passengers. Absolutely-" He disagrees but again cuts himself off when gunshots rock the cab and he hits the pedal and speeds off once more.

The cab drove up a large hill and we finally make it out of Stoney Creek. I am the first to break the silence that had fallen upon us. "Those guys back there. They are the same ones from the highway, right?"

"Yes." Sara agrees without hesitation.

"It is vital that you take us to their place of operation," Seth says causing me to turn and look at him.

"You want us to take you right back to the guys that are trying to kill you?" I ask and he nods.

"Let me explain to you how we do things here on Earth." Jack begins, putting an emphasize on Earth. "When people want you dead, you avoid. That way you…stay alive." Jack explains treating Seth like a child. "Make sense?"

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive' if we do not return to our planet." Seth counters without hesitation. "In order to return, we need our ship. The men who were trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?"

I blink surprised at how aggressive Seth is being as he has been quiet up to the point. Jack glares at Seth through the rear-view mirror and turns around to see that Seth is glaring straight back.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asks Jack, stopping their glaring contest.

"I don't suggest we search at all. I suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off right back where you go on." Jack says before turning to look at the dog. "You too."

"it's just as I thought," Seth says. "No human is going to help us, Sara. Especially not this human." Seth gestures to Jack.

I blink my eye lightly. _I don't exactly see myself as human anymore. Especially since I am immortal and can't die. But then, again that is to be expected as I walked to my death but chose to get up once again instead of joining the rest of my family on the other side. _

"Hey, easy on the 'human' bashing, okay, some of my best friends just happened to be human," Jack says annoyed. "And even if I wanted to help you, I wouldn't even know where to start! I don't know anything about UFOs or aliens or-"

"Who's doctor Alex Friedman?" Sara asks cutting Jack off after reading his mind.

"She's actually someone who can help. And for the record, she just happened to be human." Jack points out, putting the extra emphasis on 'human' as he looks towards Seth.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"It's just as I thought," Seth says. "No human is going to help us, Sara. Especially not this human." Seth gestures to Jack.

I blink my eye lightly. _I don't exactly see myself as human anymore. Especially since I am immortal and can't die. But then, again that is to be expected as I walked to my death but chose to get up once again instead of joining the rest of my family on the other side. _

"Hey, easy on the 'human' bashing, okay, some of my best friends just happened to be human," Jack says annoyed. "And even if I wanted to help you, I wouldn't even know where to start! I don't know anything about UFOs or aliens or-"

"Who's doctor Alex Friedman?" Sara asks cutting Jack off after reading his mind.

"She's actually someone who can help. And for the record, she just happened to be human." Jack points out, putting the extra emphasis on 'human' as he looks towards Seth.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

My eyes flicker open and I blink surprised as I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep in the first place. Once again, I release I am resting on something warm. I look up to see that I am sitting in Seth's lap with my head resting against his chest when I remember being in the middle seat.

Seth looks back down at me and his cheeks go pink before he looks away. I blink a few times before placing my head back on his chest and look down at Teddy to see that he is actually awake. He lets out his cute coo before looking at Seth, his eye flashing gold briefly as he does. He soon loses interest and begins playing with my braid instead.

"Good morning," I say softly when I notice that Sara, at the moment, is asleep.

"Good morning," Seth says softly back.

I hear the dog let out a growl and I turn to see that he is glaring at Jack from the passenger seat. "Sara," Jack says.

Sara, who is now awake, look at the dog. "He would appreciate if you could pull over so he can relieve himself," Sara says causing me to chuckle softly.

"Well, we don't have time for that. He should have gone before we left Stoney Creek." Jack counters causing me to roll my eyes.

The dog growls again. "He isn't pleased with your attitude," Sara says.

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well, you remind him that I'm a man and he's a dog." Jack says, emphasizing the word 'dog' "And I'm not about to have this or any conversation with a dog." Again 'dog' was emphasized. "So, my answer is still no." This time 'no' was emphasized as he looks toward the dog with his eyebrow raised before looking back at the road.

It isn't long before Jack pulls over and lets the dog out. Both Jack and Sara wait outside the cab as the dog does his business. The dog comes running back in with a pleasing bark and places himself back on the seat.

"Junkyard says 'thank you'," Sara says.

"Did he now?" Jack says. "Is there anything else he wants?" He asks sarcastically.

Sara leans forward and looks at Junkyard before moving back up and looking at Jack. "He said he would love a bone or a meaty treat?"

I let out a soft chuckle and I see a small smile appear on Seth's face in response.

"Top of my to-do list," Jack says. "Just get in." Sara does and Jack closes the door behind her before getting back in the driver seat.

We head off once again, down a few dirt roads before we finally make it to the highway and then to the civilization of Las Vegas.

Jack pulls into the front of an entertainment centre and we all get out of the cab. Jack walks up to a Valet parker and hands over some money. "I need you to keep the cab close and get the dog some water and…" He trails off and looks at Junkyard who let out a cheeky bark from the window. Jack looks back at the valet. "…give him a meaty treat." He pats the valet on the shoulder, who looks at Jack confused.

We walk inside to see that it is crowded. Jack places his over Sara's shoulder. "Okay. Stay close to me, don't talk to anyone. Nice and normal."

Seth wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side as we head up the escalator and head up to the second floor. We follow down a few hallways until we finally came to a theatre door with the name 'Dr Alex Friedman' on a board placed in front of it.

A woman stands on the stage drinking a cup of coffee. She has short, dark red hair and she is wearing a light blue button-down shirt, a black skirt and flats.

She looks up when we walk in. "The cattle mutilation lecture doesn't start for another hour but have a seat. It's packed, it always is." She says before dumping her coffee in a waste bin.

"We're here to see you, actually," Jack admits.

"Oh." She says, chuckling slightly.

"Jack Bruno, we met earlier." Jack states.

"We did?" She questions.

"Cab? Airport to hotel? Driver?" Jack says, making motions with his hands.

Recognition fills her eyes. "Oh, the non-believer." She chuckles again. "What are the odds?"

"Hey, is there someplace we could talk?" Jack asks.

The doctor looks at the empty seats before looking back at Jack. "The crowd in here making you uncomfortable?"

"Even more private than this," Jack replies.

"Look, no offence but I'm…" She trails off and she turns around to walk off.

"She's doubting her thesis on Gliese 581 and Alcubierre's warp drive." Sara abruptly says causing us all to turn and look at her.

Dr Friedman turns slowly to look at Sara, shock across her face. "How did you know that?"

"It gets better," I add softly.

We leave the room and find ourselves in a Mars exhibit which, luckily, isn't opened for another two hours. Seth, Sara and I wait while Jack fills Alex in on everything that has happened today.

"Are you insane?" Alex asks once Jack was done.

"I thought you of all people would know what to do and want to help!" Jack admits, gesturing to the siblings.

"Why, because I'm a nut job speaking at a UFO convention?" Alex counters annoyed. Jack opens his mouth but Alex cuts him off before he could say anything. "Don't answer that." She says causing Jack to close his mouth.

"I know. It sounds really crazy." Jack says.

"You think? Hey! Please don't touch that." Alex says as she points at the Sara and Seth. I turn to see that the pair of them are fiddling with her computer.

"You-you captured an image of our ship," Seth says as he turns the computer to show her.

She looks at the screen, "The smudge? You're telling me, you think the smudge is your spaceship?"

"We don't think it's out spaceship. We know it is our spaceship." Sara says excitedly causing me to smile.

I look at Alex along with Jack, but she doesn't look impressed but rather annoyed. "That's it. I'm out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just grab my laptop and-" She goes to push Seth's hand off her laptop but Seth's hand just phases through causing her to gasp and drop her laptop. Luckily, Sara stops the laptop before it could hit the floor and hovers it back into Alex's hands.

"Oh, they can also do all this stuff too," Jack says causing me to nod my head in agreement. "They can. It's quite cool."

Alex looks up from her laptop to look at Sara and Seth. "Who are you?"

Sara and Seth look at each other and I have no doubt are speaking to each other telepathically. "Show her," Sara says out loud.

Seth turns to look at me and I smile softly and nod. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a device and places it on the table where the laptop previously was. It opens and with a flash of light the whole room changes.

Looking around, I could see stars, planet and even moons. _This is amazing and so beautiful. _I think as I look around in amazement along with Jack, Alex and Teddy who is still awake letting out his coos as he reaches out towards the stars.

I caught Seth staring at me intently again causing a small smile to appear on my face as I gaze back at him before continuing to look around.

Of course, I didn't realize Jack saw our exchange of looks but pretended to ignore it until later on.

I look around and catch the look Jack and Alex exchanges as she covers her mouth in excitement and was trying to hold herself together.

"This is huge!" She suddenly exclaims causing a smile to appear on Jack's face. Alex walks over to Sara and Seth. "I have so many questions. Even though you are the answers, here standing right in front of me." Jack clears his throat and gives her a look causing a giggle to escape my throat.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just excited." She says. "Where-where are you from?"

Sara points upwards at the simulation of Earth. "Our planet is located some three-thousand light-years from earth." She says.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I think I know which one is their planet. I take a step forward as the galaxy in the room spun and I point up at a planet that is almost identical to Earth. "This one?"

Both Seth and Sara looks at me. Seth's eyes widen in surprise, but Sara doesn't seem surprised at all. They share a look before nodding their head. Jack looks at me curiously, but I just shrug my shoulders.

"Space travel of such sizable distance-" Alex begins.

"Is possible using a paradoxical passage in thee unbound-" Seth interrupts her.

"Wormholes!" Alex interrupts him and lets out a happy laugh. "My presentation at the national convention was right. Interstellar is possible using wormholes as a short-cut through space!"

"Uh, that was my first guess as well, wormholes," Jack says causing me to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Continue, Doctor."

"Why did you come to Earth?" Alex asks them.

"Our planet is dying," Sara admits causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "Millenia of neglect has rendered our atmosphere unbreathable."

"Well, that sounds familiar," Alex says.

"Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's changing climates in hopes of finding a solution for our planet's future." Seth continues.

"Our people's fears began to rise and then our parents discovered something out leaders were very interested in," Sara says excitedly.

"Your planet makes a suitable living environment for our kind," Seth says, hesitantly. "It would be simplest to abandon our planet and—" Seth pauses briefly, "-occupy yours."

"Okay, so wait, I'm helping you conquer my own planet?" Jack asks.

"No!" Sara denies. "Most people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this plan."

"But fear of extinction triumphed among our people," Seth admits.

"And then our parents discovered a solution." Sara continues. "An experiment as an outpost here was successful in generating life into previously dying plants and trees."

"Which would enable the re-oxygenating of the poisoned atmosphere," Alex says.

"So, the problem?" I question softly.

"Our military." Seth answers. "They preferred a solution of invasion over science."

"Which is why we had to hurry on retrieving the experiment," Sara says.

"The device from the shack…and the plants underneath. That was your parents' experiment?" I query causing both of them to nod.

Sara reaches her hand into her pocket and takes out the device. "All proof that our planet can be saved, and your planet spared is in here." She holds the device up.

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asks.

"They were arrested for their opposition," Sara replies upset.

"We agreed to complete the task for them," Seth admits.

"What about the assassin?" I ask.

"Wha- assassin? What assassin?" Alex asks in astonishment.

"The Siphon warrior series Deranium 75 was created by our military," Sara explains.

"They bred to hunt?" Alex queries.

"They bred to kill." Seth corrects immediately. "If we don't return home in time, the invasion will proceed."

"We seriously need to find your spaceship," I suggest and they both nod their heads.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Sara reaches her hand into her pocket and takes out the device. "All proof that our planet can be saved, and your planet spared is in here." She holds the device up.

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asks.

"They were arrested for their opposition," Sara replies upset.

"We agreed to complete the task for them," Seth admits.

"What about the assassin?" I ask.

"Wha- assassin? What assassin?" Alex asks in astonishment.

"The Siphon warrior series Deranium 75 was created by our military," Sara explains.

"They bred to hunt?" Alex queries.

"They bred to kill." Seth corrects immediately. "If we don't return home in time, the invasion will proceed."

"We seriously need to find your spaceship," I suggest and they both nod their heads.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We walk out of the Mars exhibit and through the crowds of people in their alien costumes and plenty of tourists. Alex has said that she knows a guy that might be about to help.

"So, how well do you know this guy?" Jack asks sceptically.

"We have done a few panels and debates together on opposite sides," Alex admits.

Jack and Alex stop in front of a skinny guy with glasses which causes Seth, Sara and I to do the same. "Well, hello Dr Friedman. So, you've finally decided to accept my offer of a romantic Benihana dinner for two. Huzzah!"

"What?" Alex asks confused.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "Uh…three years ago, a screening of the Cooper footage. You were in the fourth row, second seat, in a saucy flower print."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "Well, that's just awkward," I mutter softly.

"This is how males usually speak their minds to the opposite gender?" Seth asks.

I shake my head softly. "Not all guys thankfully. Just these types of guys." I say causing Seth to nod his head.

"Ami I this 'type of guy'?" Seth asks.

I let out a soft giggle. "No, you're not. Don't worry."

Seth nods his head and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I keep my work and social life separate. I don't date…colleagues." Alex says smile strained.

"Colleagues," The guy says. "Indeed." He bows.

"Listen, we need to see Harlan right away," Alex tells him, urgently.

"Dr Harlan is currently unavailable for consultations." Another man says as he stands up from a table sitting a little further away from us. "We're more than qualified to answer any questions."

"There is no time for that, it is a matter of life and death that we see Harlan now." Alex interrupts.

"Life and Death, ohh!" The second man mocks and turns to look at the first guy. "Uber scary drama queen theatrics." The first gut lets out a laugh. "What's the 411 sitch?" He asks Alex.

"Okay-" Alex begins but Jack answers for her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're currently alive. Unless you take us to Harlan, you'll be dead." He says.

The two men look at Jack's sizable build and they are quick to give in, jumbling over their words before leading us outside towards a caravan that is sitting in the parking lot.

Unconsciously, I move closer to Seth's side and he wraps an arm around my waist. I let out a soft sigh as he does. _It feels comfortable and normal to be this close to Seth. _

The first man knocks on the caravan door and steps back as a voice yells out from inside. "Go away! The book signing is not till 4:30. Read the brochure!"

"Harlan, it's Alex Friedman," Alex calls out and abruptly, the door to the caravan swings open to reveal a smiling old man.

"Dr Alex Friedman." He says as he leans against the door frame. "Quelle surprise."

"We have to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important." Alex informs him urgently.

Jack, Alex, Sara, Seth and I all go into the caravan, leaving the two men to stand at the back as Alex explains everything to Harlan. When she was finished, Harlan says. "So, you're saying the four of you witnessed this reported UFO crash?"

Sara, Seth and I nod a Jack says, "That's right."

"We were wondering if there was any intel amongst your sources," Alex says hopefully.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying." Harlan says. "I can tell when people are lying to me." A smile suddenly appears on his face. "But thankfully, your story checks out..."

We all let out a sigh of relief and exchange glances.

"…with all the reports I got from SETI and NORAD and NASA." He continues.

Seth steps forward and leans forward causing Harlan to lean back. "We have reason to believe a team of government-sponsored operatives recovered the spacecraft," Seth says.

"Okay, back up a little, this is not space camp," Harlan says to Seth, who leans back. "Let the experts do their work."

I pull Seth back gently and he automatically wraps his arm back around my waist.

"You're very lucky, you two, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft." Harlan continues causing Seth to tilt his head in confusion. "They're like deadly praying mantises. They eat your flesh."

"Oh, oh. Yes, we are, indeed, lucky kids not to have had our flesh eaten by the aliens." Sara says with Seth nodding his head in agreement.

"You got that right." Harlan agrees. "Okay, let's go to work here."

Alex walks past us to get a closer look at what he was doing. "I got an email from a source that sent me this Sat-grab," Harlan adds.

"Where would they take the spaceship?" Alex asks. "51? Nellis? Wright-Patterson? Vandenberg?"

"From the size and scope of the crash, I would say there's only one possibility. Witch Mountain." Harlan acknowledges.

"Witch Mountain?" One of the men at the back says at the same time causing us to turn and look at him.

"What, are we a singing group here? Let me talk, and you guys nod a bit." Harlan says annoyed.

"I apologize. I'm sorry." The same guy says.

"Witch Mountain," Harlan says again and turns back to his computer. "Let's take a look, here we go. California." We all crowd around the computer to see what Harlan is doing. "About fifty miles from the border of Nevada. And it's one of our top-secret facilities. I got a schematic here someplace." He turns to face us. "You know, if you're planning on visiting, don't. When I say this place is fortified up to the yin yang, I'm making an understatement."

"Here's the schematic." He says as he hands a rolled-up piece of paper to Alex who places it under her arm with a mutter of thanks. "And do you have the book?" Harlan asks as he holds up a thick book from his desk.

"Yes, I do," Alex replies.

"Alright then, here's an aerial view." He says as he hands her an envelope.

A smile appears on Alex's face. "Thank you, Harlan, for everything." She says and we all nod in agreement and turn to leave.

"Whatever trouble you're in…" Harlan says stopping us in our tracks. "…trust no one."

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Here's the schematic." He says as he hands a rolled-up piece of paper to Alex who places it under her arm with a mutter of thanks. "And do you have the book?" Harlan asks as he holds up a thick book from his desk.

"Yes, I do," Alex replies.

"Alright then, here's an aerial view." He says as he hands her an envelope.

A smile appears on Alex's face. "Thank you, Harlan, for everything." She says and we all nod in agreement and turn to leave.

"Whatever trouble you're in…" Harlan says stopping us in our tracks. "…trust no one."

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We leave the caravan and walk back through the casino. We come to a stop when Sara speaks up. "Thank you. All of you." Alex, Jack and I turn to look at her. "Seth and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us and yet you choose to."

"You're welcome," I say with a soft smile on my face.

"And don't worry." Alex continues. "We're gonna get you home. I promise." Alex turns to look at Jack. "I'm going to grab my stuff. Let's meet upstairs in the convention, at my booth then we get your cab."

She begins to walk off when Jack stops her. "Uh, Alex, uh, listen." He pauses hesitantly. "I can't let you come with us."

"What?" Alex asks slightly annoyed.

"If half of what Harlan says is true, it's way too dangerous. They got in my cab. They're my problem." Jack explains.

"Um, no." Alex disagrees without hesitation. "I have spent my entire life preparing for this moment. And now, when I have two actual aliens in need of my help, you want me to walk away?"

Jack says nothing as Sara, Seth And I simply stand their and watch.

"It's not gonna happen. Man up, soldier. I'm in." Alex says. "Just lay low till we meet up."

"Sure. Great. Lay low. Easy. How hard could it be?" Jack says as he watches Alex walk away.

"She thinks you're very handsome," Sara says to Jack who looks between her and in Alex's direction.

"Really?" He asks.

"And smarter than you think you are." Sara continues.

"So, she was thinking about me, huh?" Jack asks causing me to let out a soft giggle which made Seth smile slightly.

"At least as much as you were thinking about her," Sara tells him.

"Hm," Jack says in impressed. "So, she didn't happen to mention in her thought that I was, uh-" Jack begins but is interrupted by a guy in an alien suit who cries, "It's showtime everybody! Space Expo Number Nine. It's upstairs. Come on."

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asks Jack who is still looking in the direction Alex walked off in.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs." Jack agrees, obviously not paying attention to what was being said.

Seth and Sara walk off with the people in costumes. I watch as they disappear in the crowd before turning to look at Jack. "Jack," I say but he is still stuck in his thoughts. "Jack!" I cry out and he snaps to attention.

"Seth? Sara?" He calls out and looks at me.

"You said they should go upstairs." I point out.

"Oh, no. Seth! Sara!" Jack calls out again.

Without warning, somebody grabs my arm. I turn to look to see that a big bald guy has grabbed me.

"Tried to warn you, Jack." The bigger black guy says to him.

I notice the bandage on his nose and quickly realize they are the two men who gave Jack trouble yesterday morning.

"Mr Wolfe doesn't take rejection well."

"And who is this pretty little lady?" The bald guy asks as he tightens his grip on my arm.

"Let me go," I say annoyed.

"Don't touch her," Jack says darkly as he tries to remove himself from the black guy's grip.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Unknown to her, Seth stops in his tracks and holds his arm which throbs in pain.

"Seth? Are you alright?" Sara asks him but he shakes his head.

"I felt pain, but not my own, Sara. It was Iris's." He says causing Sara's eyes to widen. "It's the Amoria connection between us. She is in trouble!"

* * *

**~~~Iris's POV~~~**

* * *

"This is so not a good time," Jack says but he was punched in the gut and lets out a grunt.

"Jack!" I cry out.

"You're out of time, Jack." The bald man says cockily.

Suddenly, two guys in Star Wars Clone costumes walk up to Jack. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Rebel Alliance cab driver scum." One says, pointing his fake gun at him.

"Not such a tough guy out of your ship, are you, womp rat?" The second asks. "You're in our house now."

Jack uses their distraction and releases himself from the black guy's grip. He grabs the fake gun and hits the black guy. With the bald guy also distracted, I pull my foot up and kick back into his private area causing him to let go of me and fall to the floor with a pained groan.

Jack throws the gun back to the Storm Troopers before turning to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as Jack wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me through the crowd. "Move! Move!" He calls out as we run.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Jack uses their distraction and releases himself from the black guy's grip. He grabs the fake gun and hits the black guy. With the bald guy also distracted, I pull my foot up and kick back into his private area causing him to let go of me and fall to the floor with a pained groan.

Jack throws the gun back to the Storm Troopers before turning to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as Jack wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me through the crowd. "Move! Move!" He calls out as we run.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Jack and I run upstairs to where the Space Expo was, looking around for Sara and Seth.

"Seth!" Sara!" We both call out, but we don't get a reply.

"Sara! Sara!" Jack calls out.

"Seth! Where are you? Seth!" I call out.

Jack saw two kids with blonde hair and went up to them, but they weren't Sara and Seth, so we run through the crowd still looking for them. We stop in front of the performance, and from what I can tell just by looking it doesn't seem to be very good.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to look and see Seth looking down at me with worried eyes. "Jack! They're here!" I call out.

Jack pushes his way through the crowd and stops next to us. "Didn't I tell you two to stay by my side?" He says to them, but Seth doesn't remove his gaze from mine.

"Iris, are you alright?" Seth asks as Jack tells Sara what the point of the performance behind us was.

"I am fine. Why?" I reply softly.

"I felt your pain earlier. Was someone hurting you?" Seth asks.

"You felt my pain?" I question surprised.

He nods his head. "I suspect you already know of the connection between us. You are my Amoria."

"Yes, I knew but not the name for it," I admit with a nod.

"Amoria's have a connection between them that allows them to sense each other's pain and whenever or not they are in danger," Seth explains.

"Someone was hurting me before," I admit softly.

Seth's eyes darken with his rage. "But don't worry," I reassure him. "I already took care of the one who was hurting me, and Jack took care of the other one."

Seth relaxes and nods his head.

"Jack Bruno," Sara calls out suddenly.

We turn to see a tall, black figure step forward onto the stage. Seth wraps his arms protectively around Teddy and me while Jack wraps his arms protectively around all of us.

It is the Siphon. It survived and followed us all the way here.

The crowd applauded it as it raises its arm, preparing to fire. "Sara! Seth yells.

Sara points to the lights. They swing from the ceiling and knock the Siphon into the screen behind it. The crowd once again erupts into cheers and applause.

"Let's go. Let's go!" Jack cries as we push out way through the crowd and away from the stage.

Jack open and exit door and we run all the way through, out of the Space Expo and down some stairs where we came to another door that leads us into a lecture hall. We walk out and make it back to the Casino.

Jack was about to turn a corner but abruptly stops, pushing us back. There are three men in black walking exactly where we wanted to go. "Other way. Other way." Jack whispers.

We run in the other direction towards the money machines. We turn corner after corner. Seth takes hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly as we run.

Suddenly, a man appears in front of us causing us to stop and gasp. We look around to see that we are surrounded by government agents. Seth puts an arm around my waist as we walk backwards slowly.

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking?" Jack asks.

Sara nods her head. She stops and with a low grunt, she throws both her hands out towards the money machines. Every machine hit jackpot causing a large distraction.

"Go! Go! Move it, move it!" Jack cries as we run once again.

"That way!" I call out, pointing at the elevators. Alex walks out the same elevators. She stops and stares at the chaos we caused with the jackpots.

"Got to go!" Jack cries, grabbing her and pulling her with us.

"What happened to laying low?" She calls out over the noise of the crowd screams of joy.

"Who lays low in Vegas truly?" I point out.

We make it back to the cab, but Harlan and his two men are waiting there. The three of them pile into the cab to lead away the government agents, while we burrow their caravan.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"That way!" I call out, pointing at the elevators. Alex walks out the same elevators. She stops and stares at the chaos we caused with the jackpots.

"Got to go!" Jack cries, grabbing her and pulling her with us.

"What happened to laying low?" She calls out over the noise of the crowd screams of joy.

"Who lays low in Vegas truly?" I point out.

We make it back to the cab, but Harlan and his two men are waiting there. The three of them pile into the cab to lead away the government agents, while we burrow their caravan.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Jack rushes away from the scene and drove up to the mountains, taking a deserted highway while the rest of us got comfortable.

Junkyard laid on a blanket that Sara place on the floor, Sara took the only couch, Seth was on one side of the table while I took the other. But as I'm not tired, I sit there, back leaning on the seat, listening to the conversation between Jack and Alex.

"I didn't even imagine they'd actually look human, much less like kids," Alex admits.

"They're lucky you joined us, Doctor," Jack says. "We're lucky…you joined us."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Alex points out. "It's pure science. Chaos theory, the underlying order in apparently random data."

"So, more like fate." Jack offers.

"Hmm," Alex says thoughtfully. "Science. Think about it. What are the odds that they would crash near Vegas during a UFO convention? I got in your cab. Then they got in your cab. And now, we're all in Harlan's mobile home loaded with his intel on where their ship is. That is not luck. That is a predetermined order of how things work in the universe."

_She actually has a point. It does all seem to happen in the same area. _

"Have you always been this positive?" Jack asks.

"I have always been a searcher for answers. Though, my folks would say I was merely a daydreamer." Alex replies. "How about you?"

"Me? I'm a, uh, much easier book to read. All my life my answers have been 'yes' or 'no'. Zero grey areas." Jack states.

"Where does the mustang fall? A yes ot no?" Alex questions.

"That's not just any mustang. That's a 1968 Ford Mustang GT 390 Fastback." Jack replies. "Steve McQueen's car in Bullitt?"

I see Alex shrug and shake her head causing Jack to look at her in disbelief. "You've never seen Bullitt?"

"Uh, no," Alex admits.

"Er…" Jack starts causing her to let out a chuckle. "Well, it's currently a no. But one day, I'm gonna earn that car, the honest way. And then it will be my yes." He finishes causing me to smile.

I see movement in the corner of my eye and turn to see Seth sit up, smiling tiredly at me causing me to smile back. "Hey," I say softly as I gently rock Teddy back to sleep.

"Hey," Seth says back.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

"I slept well, Iris. And you and Teddy?" He asks back.

I softly shake my head. "I wasn't tired. My body doesn't need that much sleep anymore and Teddy has just fallen back to sleep."

Seth smiles at me before looking up at the front. "Jack?"

"What's up, pal?"

"Are we there yet?" Seth questions.

I look at Seth before letting out a soft chuckle before looking at Jack and Alex, who share a look of amazement. "Good in any universe apparently." Jack chuckles. "Well, Alex?"

"Yes," Alex says as she digs around in her purse to find where we have to go.

Not long later, Jack parks the caravan in some trees and he covers it with saplings and bushes.

"Well," Alex says as she steps out of the caravan. "The maps are thirty years old but they're the best intel we've got."

Jack walks over and stands next to Alex as she continues. "Looks to be about five miles from here to the entrance."

"Okay," Jack says before turning to look at the three of us. "Let's rock and roll."

After walking for a distance, a rushing stream lay ahead of us. Jack goes first before helping Sara across. Seth goes next before helping my cross before Alex herself does, Jack helping her.

Once past the steam, we move through the bush underneath the mountain with Sara in the lead, with Jack, Alex, me then Seth bringing up the rear.

We come to a big rock that overlooks the entrance of the mountain but one problem, there is military surrounding it. Jack and Alex sneak up and lays on the rock on their stomach with Jack looking through the binoculars.

"There's gotta be another entrance," Jack says before handing the binoculars over to Alex before she looks through them.

They came back down, and Alex is the first to break the silence. "If the maps right, there are several service tunnels spreading outward."

"Worth looking for though?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Let's go," Jack says before leading the way.

I walk behind Sara and it is silent before Sara calls out Jacks name. We watch as she falls into Jack's arms.

"Sara," Jack says, panicking.

"Sara?" I ask confused before looking at Seth. He abruptly brings his hand to his neck before also going limp.

"Seth!" I cry out and managed to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Seth!" Jack cries, still holding Sara.

Suddenly, men dressed in black come jumping down from the rock face above us via ropes. Jack passes Sara to Alex who is quick to wraps her arms around her protectively while Jack stands in front of Seth and me.

I hold tightly onto both Teddy and Seth as the men in black surround us from all sides. "Seth," I whisper softly. "Wake up."

"Mr Bruno, Miss Potter-Black and, I believe, Dr Friedman." A male voice says. I look up to see a man in a black suit walking up to us.

"What did you do to them?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Consider yourselves lucky." The man says. "I could have had all three of you shot on sight for trespassing and violation of US government property."

Two men come up to me and pry Seth from my arm. I turn to see Sara also being taken away as well. "Seth! Sara!" I call out before turning to look at Jack.

"Sara." He yells before punching the closest guy in the face before he punches another man in the face. Jack fights a guy for his gun, but another comes up behind him and slams the butt of his gun into Jack's shoulder.

"Ah!" Jack grunts before falling to his knees.

"Jack!" I cry out.

Jack was hit in the face with the butt of a gun and he falls to the ground. The same man has his gun pointed at Jack as Alex and I run over to him and help him up.

"There you go. Alright." Alex says as Jack stands up.

The leader of the men walks up to us, but Alex stops him. "Sir. With all due respect, you have to listen to me." She says. "They came in peace. We cannot respond with violence. The future of Earth depends on it."

I look away to see Seth and Sara being loaded onto a military truck which covered with aluminium foil. I fight back the urge to run over to them as I have to make sure Teddy doesn't get hurt.

"It is absolutely vital that they get home." Alex finishes.

"They are home, Dr Friedman. They are now in my custody." The man says as he removes his sunglasses.

"'Custody'?" I say sarcastically. "You can't expect to keep them prisoner and get away with it!"

"They have right!" Alex adds.

"They're illegal aliens on US soil." The man interrupts. "Without so much as a passport. The patriot act enables me to detain them for as long as necessary."

"You can't keep this quiet," Alex says. "The world has the right to know that they exist."

"And you're going to be the one to blow the whistle, Doctor?" The man says mockingly. "A failed astrophysicist fired by three universities for obsessing over UFOs, teams up with an ex-con and his goddaughter in declaring that the government has captured two normal-looking kids and is holding them hostage inside a mountain that doesn't exist? It would be so much easier to let you speak than to deal with all the paperwork involved with killing you."

"Someone will believe us," Jack says from behind me.

"From behind bars?" The man shoots back. "Let me remind you, Mr Bruno, as a convicted felon, you're looking at twenty years just for standing on this mountain and talking to me. Shall I go on?"

"No. I get the message." Jack says causing Alex and I to turn and look at him.

"Smart man." The man says. "Give them a lift back down."

"What?" Alex asks Jack in disbelief. "That's it? It's over?"

"I'm sorry," Jack replies. "I will not go back to prison.

"Let's go." One man says as he roughly pulls us away. I look behind me to see the truck with Sara and Seth inside as they take us away.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"From behind bars?" The man shoots back. "Let me remind you, Mr Bruno, as a convicted felon, you're looking at twenty years just for standing on this mountain and talking to me. Shall I go on?"

"No. I get the message." Jack says causing Alex and I to turn and look at him.

"Smart man." The man says. "Give them a lift back down."

"What?" Alex asks Jack in disbelief. "That's it? It's over?"

"I'm sorry," Jack replies. "I will not go back to prison."

"Let's go." One man says as he roughly pulls us away. I look behind me to see the truck with Sara and Seth inside as they take us away.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The car ride down the mountain was tense, so tense that you could literally cut it with a knife.

"Thankfully, Seth and Sara didn't have to witness how quickly you gave up," Alex says coldly.

"I told them from the beginning it was a suicide mission, I wasn't wrong." Jack retaliates.

"They trusted you, I trusted you." Alex shoots back causing me to let out a sigh.

"Join the club of everybody else in my life who I've disappointed," Jack says.

"They will dissect them like frogs in a high school biology class. You know that." Alex points out.

"It's not my problem and it never was-" Jack begins but it cut off when Alex slaps him across the face.

"Hey!" One guy in the front says as he turns around and looks at us. Jack didn't give him time to say much as he punches him and pulls the driver over the top of him.

The car swerved up over a hill of dirt and came close to going over the edge just as Jack pulled and pushed the driver from side to side, slamming his head through the window and slamming him into his colleague, forcing the both of them out the other side of the vehicle.

Alex jumped into the driver's seat and Jack jumped into the passenger seat while I say in the back. Jack closes the passenger door and places his hand on his jaw. "By the way, that slap, very realistic. When did you know?"

"You haven't bailed on the kids yet. Why start now?" She replies.

Alex drives around to the back of the mountain and we look for another way to get in. I look to the left and I see a concrete drainage pipe. "There!" I call out as I point at it.

Alex stops the car and we all get out. Jack grabs hold of the wheel to open the pipe and struggles to do so. Alex and I step forward, only using one hand for me due to Teddy, and we grab opposite ends of the wheel, giving Jack a hand.

"Here," Alex says.

We pulled and pushes together until we finally feel the wheel turn. "Coming…almost…" Jack mutters.

With a final grunt, we get it to turn and Jack pulls open the rusty door. "After you." He says, gesturing to Alex.

"I'm right behind you." She replies.

I let out a chuckle before climbing through. "Come on, you two," I call back to them.

I hear them climb in behind me as I crawled through the small pipe. I come to a stop at an opening onto a vertical tunnel. I turn to look behind me briefly. "Back up for a second."

I hold out my hand and send out a blast of my magic causing the porthole to come free and it falls down the vertical pipe.

"Nice work, Iris." Jack praises causing me to smile.

I carefully get myself out of the pipe and onto the ladder below. I look down to see only darkness before climbing upwards, letting Jack get onto the ladder below me before I look down at him.

"It's gonna be okay. Keep a tight grip on Teddy." He says causing me to nod my head in agreement.

Alex climbs out next, however, she is shaking as she does. "I can."

"You can," Jack says to her.

"Here I go. Oh boy." Alex says again as she grabs hold of the handles in front of her tightly.

"That's it. Right there." Jack encourages causing me to smile softly. "You got it." He says as they begin to climb down with me following behind.

Suddenly, the tunnels shake, and we were nearly thrown off the ladder. I use my magic to keep my hand attached to the ladder, so I don't fall.

"Ah! What's that?" Jack cries out.

"Oh, no, Jack. Exhaust furnace!" Alex says panicked. "Quick Iris! Back up!"

"No! This way, this way! There's another tunnel right here!" Jack says as we head in that direction.

Jack slips through into the tunnel, followed by Alex and then me. I slipped in just before the fire burst through to where we just were. Jack and Alex scream as they slide through the tunnel, but it doesn't bother me. It's just like the time when in the chamber of secrets.

Suddenly Jack stops screaming followed by a thud. Alex was the next to thud. As I fell through I prepare myself and land on my feet, with Jack and Alex holding me steady.

Alex and Jack pant for a minute before they look around to see where we were. "You okay, girls, Teddy?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," Alex replies.

"I'm fine. Teddy is too. He's still asleep." I say softly.

"Okay, let's go," Jack states as he pokes his head out of a pipe for a moment before pulling himself out slowly and quietly.

Alex lets me out first and Jack helps me down before he turns around and helped Alex down as well. We press ourselves against the wall and Jack looks out to see if we were seen.

"What now?" I ask.

"Find the kids. Don't get caught." He says.

Alex and I look at each other and share a nod. "Good plan." Alex agrees.

We ran from shadow to shadow, keeping to the darkness as to stay hidden and close together. We come to a hallway which was deserted except for boxes ad equipment. We run down to the end and towards a door where there is a lot of noise coming from inside.

We sneak behind a huge pile of covered equipment and peek around the corner to see the man from before, inside a white room surrounded by glass. We move back slightly before peeking around again. I let out a soft gasp when I see Seth and Sara dressed in white on the tables with the other men dressed in containment suits, running tests on the pair of them.

Jack push us back again and we press ourselves against the wall.

Suddenly, red lights start blaring and an announcement comes onto the PA. "Whiskey 7, we have penetration in fence sector 28. Break. Tango 31. All stations, general alert."

"Red alert, security breach." The PA says as we peek over again to see everyone leaving the room, even those who were testing on Seth and Sara. "Close containment doors, all levels!" it continues as armed men in armour run by us, but we back away and stay in the shadows and they didn't see us.

A truck rolls by and Jack grabs Alex's hand who grabs mine. We run together towards the testing facility, making sure to keep behind the truck and out of sight.

"This facility is on red alert!"

Jack knocks on the door and it was opened by a man in a lab coat. "Hi," Jack says. "Can I borrow that pen?"

The man looks down at it and Jack grabs his collar and pulls him into the door then pushed him over a table, knocking over the glass bottles and test tubes. Jack punches another man and pushes him to the ground but not before Alex turns around and roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Jack and I turn to look at her in surprise.

"I have three older brothers." She says causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

We go down on the ground and watch as Seth and Sara were continued to be tested on.

I look from the window and my gaze fell on the white suits that the men were wearing. Coincidently, there are three suits sitting there causing me to smile.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Jack knocks on the door and it was opened by a man in a lab coat. "Hi," Jack says. "Can I borrow that pen?"

The man looks down at it and Jack grabs his collar and pulls him into the door then pushed him over a table, knocking over the glass bottles and test tubes. Jack punches another man and pushes him to the ground but not before Alex turns around and roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Jack and I turn to look at her in surprise.

"I have three older brothers." She says causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

We go down on the ground and watch as Seth and Sara were continued to be tested on.

I look from the window and my gaze fell on the white suits that the men were wearing. Coincidently, there are three suits sitting there causing me to smile.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Jack, Alex and I were sprayed down with chemicals in our suits and the doors were opened to let us through. We walk down a hallway all the way down to the testing room. Jack walks right in and hit one man in the helmet, using a test machine to knock him out.

A second man appears to help the other man, but I wave my hand in front of me and knock him to the ground next to the first man.

Immediately, Alex rushes over to Sara and I rush over to Seth as Jack stays alert. "Come on, Seth. Wake up!" I say as I struggle with the cuffs around Seth's wrists and ankles.

All of a sudden, I feel slight pain at the back of my thigh. I turn slightly to see a man holding up a baton. Out the corner of my eye, I see Seth's leg twitch. That must be due to the Amoria connection. He can feel my pain.

Jack lets out a war cry and slams into the guy behind me and throws him and another guy out the glass wall.

Alex pulls out a tube that lets out white steam and prays it over the third man as I went back to trying to release Seth.

Jack grabs a stool and slams it into the man, and he went flying through the glass as well. I let out a sigh of relief before the three of us remove our helmets before we go back to trying to release Seth and Sara.

I pull on the cuff with my hand using my magic while Jack uses some tools to try and pick the locks while Alex looks around for something to deactivate the sedatives they have been given.

"What is it?" Jack asks as he continues working on Sara locks.

"Uh, some sort of Anesthetic," Alex replies.

"Can you fix it?" I ask softly.

"I don't know, but I can try," Alex says, looking it over again.

After a few more seconds of struggling with the cuff with no success, I turn to look at Jack. "These are too strong. I can't break them."

Jack looks up and around to see if we have been caught yet.

"Green is oxygen," Alex mutters as she continues to play with the machine.

"We got to hurry, we got to hurry," Jack says before we continue to struggle with the locks.

I let out a sigh before looking down at Seth's face. He looks younger when he is sleeping and less stressed. I feel eye on my and I look up to see Alex, smiling at me. The machine seems to be working and she seems to be waiting for something to happen.

I blush ever so slightly before looking back down at Seth. His eyes flicker and they open, and he takes a deep breath. "Seth!" I say with a smile.

His eyes lift up to mine and he smiles back, not a small one but a proper one. His wrists phase through the metal cuff and he sits up. "Iris? Alex?"

"It's all fine now," I say but to my surprise, he pulls me into a hug. Alex smiles at me from behind Seth and I smile back.

"Iris. I could feel your pain. Are you alright?" Seth asks me concerned.

I let go of him. "I'm fine. We're going to get you and Sara out of here." I reply causing him to smile at me again.

Jack, Alex and I remove the white suits and we run with Seth and Sara back the way we came, through hallway after hallway until we come to a small hatch. Jack looks through the square window and opens it. He gestures to me to go first and I do, followed by Seth, Sara, Alex and lastly Jack.

Seth looks down at his device and it points straight ahead. "It's over there."

Jack walks past us and waits for two scientists to walk past above us on a metal platform then he beckons us to follow him. Slowly, we make our way to the stairs to the platform that the scientists were just walking on. We hid behind some boxes and we look over.

My eyes widen to see such a large spaceship. I look at Seth and Sara who looks beyond excited. "That's your ship?" They nod. "It's amazing!" I exclaim causing them to smile at me.

Sara turns to Jack. "We have to hurry."

"Well, tell them that," Jack replies.

"Good idea." Alex agrees before she walks down the steps, grabbing a spare lab coat on the way. Jack looks at her in bewilderment and races after her.

"Wait!" Jack whisper yells. He stops when Alex throws her jacket at him.

I watch as Alex struts over to the scientists. "Excuse me!" She calls out and everyone turns to her. "Do you not hear the alarms? Work in this sector is to cease immediately. We have off-the-chart readings of sodium hypochlorite, xenon, hydrazine, and you don't even want to know how bad the gamma radiation is." Alex says and I let out a soft chuckle.

"But you're gonna have to do some serious, and I mean serious, scrubbing down." Alex finishes.

"Who are you?" One man asks her.

"Who am I? Who am I? I'll tell you who I am. I am your worst nightmare at a court-martial, soldier. Now, you can either do as your told, or I can go tell Henry Burke you disobeyed his direct orders. Your call. Choose wisely." Alex says.

It isn't long before all of the scientists had evacuated the sector just leaving us behind. "Nice going, Doctor." I praise as she chuckles.

Seth and Sara walk up to the hem of the ship and places his device onto it. The bottom ring of the ship lights up and the engine starts followed by the doors opening. Sara and Seth come over and stands in front of us as we all stare at the spaceship in awe.

A bright white light forms from the door to the ground and Seth takes my free hand and leads me on it with Sara, Jack and Alex following. We made it halfway up when we hear the sounds of guns cocking and we all turn around.

"Thank you!" The man says, who I now know is Henry Burke. "We were having a hard time figuring that part out."

Seth immediately puts his arm out in front of me protectively with Jack doing the same with Sara. Jack takes a step forward.

"Jack." Alex and I say at the same time.

"A brave but empty gesture, Mr Bruno," Burke says.

"They're just kids." Jack shoots back.

Seth steps forward and stands beside Jack, taking his hand. I don't hesitate and follow after Seth. I stand next to him and intertwine my hand with his. Sara steps forward and takes Jack's other hand and take Alex's hand who is standing next to her.

We stand together and glare at the men in front of us, who look ready to shoot. Everyone one of them abruptly opens fire causing Alex and Jack to duck from the bullets. I don't move and watch as every bullet that hit us broke on impact.

Seth squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. He looks away from the guns and looks down at me, smiling softly while pushes out his chest slightly, activating his power. I look back up at his electric blue eyes and saw an emotion I never thought I would ever see from anyone apart from Mama, Papa, Pa and Uncle Moony. I saw…Love.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Burke screams at his men as Alex and Jack check themselves for any injuries but to their surprise and amazement, they found none.

I look up at Seth with a small smile on my face. "You saved us," I whisper.

"Of course. You, Teddy, Jack and Alex mean a lot to my sister and I. Especially you and Teddy." He whispers back before we turn back to face the men again and glare at them once more.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Seth squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. He looks away from the guns and looks down at me, smiling softly while pushes out his chest slightly, activating his power. I look back up at his electric blue eyes and saw an emotion I never thought I would ever see from anyone apart from Mama, Papa, Pa and Uncle Moony. I saw…Love.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Burke screams at his men as Alex and Jack check themselves for any injuries but to their surprise and amazement, they found none.

I look up at Seth with a small smile on my face. "You saved us," I whisper.

"Of course. You, Teddy, Jack and Alex mean a lot to my sister and I. Especially you and Teddy." He whispers back before we turn back to face the men again and glare at them once more.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Suddenly, a huge explosion went off behind us and every one of us duck. I look behind me and I see…The Siphon!

"Go! Run!" Jack yells as we all turn and run into the ship.

"Get inside!" Alex yells.

When we get inside, we heard screaming of the men and blasts from the Siphon's guns. Seth and Sara sit in the chairs sitting in the front of the ship. Alex and I look around in amazement.

"Cool," Alex says.

"It is." I agree with a laugh.

"We gotta get this thing up in the air. Let's go!" Jack exclaims as Seth and Sara starts it up.

Holograms appear which I can't understand but Seth and Sara have no problem with knowing what they are. They were taking it a bit slow and Jack is quick to lose patience. "Come on!" He urges.

The ship tilts a bit which means the stands beneath it must have just been destroyed.

"Activate the shields," Sara commands.

"Power's at twenty-five per cent and increasing," Seth says.

The ship was lifted and bumped slightly into the roof which jolts us about.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Jack asks them.

"How do you think we got here?" Seth asks, not removing his gaze from the holograms in front of him.

"You crashed. Remember?" Jack points out.

Through the window, we saw a large, dark figure.

"Siphon," Sara says causing Seth to let out a gasp.

"Hold on!" Seth tells us as he increases the speed, knocking the Siphon.

"Got him!" Jack yells and we all let out a sigh of relief.

Seth and Sara drive the ship through the tunnels of the mountain, occasionally bumping into something.

"Watch out!" Jack cries.

"Follow the tunnels. There you go!" Alex instructs.

Suddenly, a truck comes out from another tunnel and Seth, luckily, moves the ship and we just miss it. Another car appears from another tunnel and we braced ourselves again.

"Watch out!" Jack says again as Seth bumps into it, knocking it to the side.

The ship barrelled down the tunnels while the PA suddenly began to count down. "Gates closing in ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"Watch out!" Alex exclaims as a line of trucks and cars come into our view.

"Six, five, four…"

"The door!" I cry.

"The door, the door!" Alex cries.

"Three, two, one."

Boom! Just before the doors close completely, Seth turns the ship on its side, and it slips through the small opening into the night sky. Jack lets out a sigh of relief when we do.

"Whooo!" Alex yells happily.

"That was too close," I say with my own sigh of relief. I look down to see Teddy is wide awake as he lets out a happy coo.

Seth and Sara laugh with relief and they take the ship around the mountain before flying away from it.

"You did it!" I say happily before kissing Seth on the cheek.

"We did it. We did it." Sara exclaims just as happily as we share a smile.

Suddenly, the ship tips slightly to the side.

"Whoa! What was that?" Alex asks, gripping the seat.

"The airlock's jammed. I need to manually override the system." Seth says as he looks up at the holograms.

"You two fly. Just tell me what to do." Jack says.

Seth explains what Jack needs to do and Jack leaves and goes into the hallways that lead to the back of the ship.

Only a minute later, we felt bumping and jerking inside the ship. "Is it meant to do that?" I ask and they both shake their heads.

Alex and I share a look. A twinge goes through my mind. "Jack's in trouble," I say.

A thoughtful look appears on Seth's face before he nods his head. "Iris, it takes two to fly the ship. I need you to take the controls." He gets up and turns to me.

"What?" I cry. "I don't know how to use this."

Seth, piloting with one hand, took me with his free hand and sits me in his seat. "Place your hands on these spheres, they control the steering." He explains. "Sara will help you."

"Okay." I agree softly.

Seth kisses my cheek before he runs to the back of this ship.

I use my magic to hold Teddy in place, so I have both of my hands free.

The bumping and jerking increases and Alex lets out a scream. Something, most probably the Siphon, must be attacked the boys in the back. I veer to the left and then straightening.

"Good job, Iris!" Sara praises.

"Thanks!" I say softly,

Roughly a minute or two later, the ship was back on track causing the three of us to let out a sigh of relief. Sara and I smile at each other as Alex lays her head back in her chair.

It isn't long before Seth and Jack come back. I get out of Seth's chair, letting Seth take over. Before he sits down, however, I hug him and kiss his cheek, happy that he is alright. We fly for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before landing in a secluded bush area.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Roughly a minute or two later, the ship was back on track causing the three of us to let out a sigh of relief. Sara and I smile at each other as Alex lays her head back in her chair.

It isn't long before Seth and Jack come back. I get out of Seth's chair, letting Seth take over. Before he sits down, however, I hug him and kiss his cheek, happy that he is alright. We fly for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before landing in a secluded bush area.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We leave the ship and stand facing each other.

"You must hurry," Sara tells us. "It's only a matter of time before they get here."

"Don't worry about us," Jack says.

"Sara and I want you to have this," Seth says as he gives his device to Jack.

"As long as it's in your possession, we'll always be able to find you," Sara says as she waves her hand over the device making it light up.

Jack takes it and looks down at it. "Thanks." He turns and walks away.

Alex and I share a look before turning back to face Seth and Sara.

"Your parents will be very proud of what you've done here." Alex states before she pulls them into a hug.

Sara doesn't try to hide that she was on the verge of tears and Seth was trying to but fails to hide that he is causing a soft smile to appear on my face.

"Thank you, Alex," Sara says to her and she nods.

Seth turns and walks over to me with a small smile on his face while I return. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, without hurting Teddy. "I'm going to miss you," I whisper softly.

"I will too, Iris," Seth says as he lets go of me but keeps me in his arms. "But, you don't have to." I blink up at him confused. He lifts his hand and places it on my cheek. "You could come with us."

"Really?" I query, my eye wide.

Seth nods. "You are pulled to our planet. You were easily able to locate our glazy. You easily managed to fly the ship and…" He trails off.

"Being your Amoria?" I question causing him to nod. "I would love to go with you, but…" I trail off and look at Jack who has his back to us.

"I understand," Seth says before he walks over to Jack. Jack turns to look at him as he does. "I once said that we could never count on humans to helps us. Especially you. I was wrong. Iris helped us and so did you from the beginning. For that I am sorry."

They speak quietly to each other and I can't hear what they are saying until I hear Jack. "You really like her, and she really likes you. and, as her Godfather, even with her classed an adult and able to protect herself, I have to know if she and Teddy will be safe."

"I swear on my life, I will keep Iris and Teddy safe. I will personally make sure she is protected. I pledge my life to her." Seth says seriously.

Jack looks at me before looking back at Seth. "That should do it," Jack says. "You take care of yourself, Emily and Teddy." Jack looks over at Sara who was looking over at us with Alex. "And your sister too. Do you understand?"

Seth looks at Sara before looking back at me, picking up my hand. "Yes." Seth agrees without hesitation.

Jack turns to look at me. "I know you'll be safe with Seth. Go have a safe adventure."

I smile softly before hugging Jack. "You go and finally earn that 1968 Ford Mustang for me then Jack," I say softly.

"I'm going to miss you and Teddy." He whispers.

"We'll miss you too. We love you." I reply.

"I love you too," Jack says back.

Seth and I walk over to Alex.

"Jack?" Sara says softly before she runs up to Jack, hugging him tightly.

"You guys remember that me and Alex," Jack says to her tearfully. "We're only a-a wormhole away. Okay?"

"I want to promise me something," Sara says and Jack nods. "Take care of Junkyard for me.

Junkyard barked not that far away from us.

"Anything you want." Jack agrees.

Sara places her fingers on Jack's temple and closes her eyes. Jack takes a deep breath as he felt energy surround him.

Meanwhile, Alex was talking to Seth and me. "I knew you two would end up together. I had a feeling you wouldn't stay."

I look over to Jack before looking back at Alex. "Take care of Jack for me?"

Alex looks over to Jack. "Of course, honey." She agrees.

"Try and keep him out of trouble. It seems to follow him." I add causing her to chuckle.

"I'll sure try," Alex says causing me to chuckle before she pulls me into a hug. "Take care of each other." She says to Seth and me.

Seth gently takes my hand and looks at Sara. "It's time."

Sara turns to look back and nods her head. Seth wraps his arm around my waist as we walk towards the light platform before turning back around at the door. Alex and Jack raise their hands and so do we. The doors close and we turn around to start up the ship.

Seth and Sara lift the ship into the air, and I gaze out of the window, watching as Jack and Alex's figures got smaller as we lift further from the ground. I sit behind Seth and Sara as they sort through the holograms and the status of the ship.

"Activating warp drive," Sara says and I hold on tights.

The rings on the outside of the ship rotate faster and faster before we zoom into the night sky.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Race to Witch Mountain, only my OC Character.**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

**Rated M for sexual content. **

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Author Comments\

* * *

**~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Seth and Sara lift the ship into the air, and I gaze out of the window, watching as Jack and Alex's figures got smaller as we lift further from the ground. I sit behind Seth and Sara as they sort through the holograms and the status of the ship.

"Activating warp drive," Sara says, and I hold on tights.

The rings on the outside of the ship rotate faster and faster before we zoom into the night sky.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

2 years have passed since then. It didn't take long for Iris and Teddy to settle down on Seth and Sara's planets. It didn't even take long for their people to accept Iris and Teddy when they found out she was a witch and Teddy was a wizard.

Seth and Iris had plenty of dates, some that include just merely sitting in a field of flowers and having a simple picnic, Teddy with them of course.

During the 2nd year, they were married. They married in the same field of flowers with all of their people in attendance. It was a large affair.

They celebrate their wedding before everyone else leaves and the pair of them head to their bedroom for their wedding night and the first night they have properly slept with each other.

Seth picks her up and carries her into his bedroom causing her to giggle softly. He gently places her on their bed and gazes down at her with his darken lust and love-filled eyes as she gazes back at him with the same gaze.

He slowly made his way onto the bed before climbing over her body and bringing her into a deep kiss. He broke away from her lips slightly; both of them panting heavily, with a string of saliva connected their lips, before kissing her again.

He moves his hands and quickly removes their clothing, leaving them completely bear to each other gazes. He moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, leaving behind hickeys. He moved further south and started to suck on her left nipple.

She let out a soft moan which turned louder when Seth started to nibble on her nipple. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure at the feeling of Seth's teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

Seth slipped a hand down between her legs. He strokes her black curls before moving a placing a finger into the hot wet folds earning a cry of pleasure from her. The hot heat around his finger was making his cock twitch.

He moved his finger in and out gently before added the second. He repeated the same process and gently added the third. Iris was moaning before her moan was caught in her throat before she came with a loud scream.

He removed his fingers and cleans her juices from his fingers before leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss. They were both left breathless as they parted. Iris latched onto Seth's neck leaving behind her own hickeys before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Seth groans as Iris's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressed him when without warning his cock was consumed down to the root. Seth let out a low groan. He leant over slipping three fingers into Seth's dripping folds making her moan around his hardness sending sparks of pleasure up his shaft. It wasn't long before they both ended up coming hard.

Seth pinned Iris down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and teased her. Iris's hips rolled against his mouth, pushing his tongue further inside, and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth between licking and sucking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue deep into her pulsing wet folds.

Iris came with a scream. She didn't have a chance to recover before Seth gently and slowly pushed his cock deep into her body. She let out a sharp cry of pain and tear pooled in her eyes. Seth stopped moving and leant down to kiss Iris, to try and distract her from the pain.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards. Iris threw her head back onto her pillow when Seth thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breast bounce and place them in front of Iris's face. He sucks one of her nipples while he continues to thrust into her body.

It wasn't long before they both let out a scream when they came and collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Seth whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Iris gently kiss his forehead before following him into the darkness.

* * *

**~~~Iris's POV~~~**

* * *

**~~~A Year Later~~~**

* * *

I was making our bed when suddenly I felt ill and bile rises up in my throat. I place my hand over my mouth and rush into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I groan softly as I stop throwing up. I washed my face and mouth out before heading back to the bedroom.

I make it back to the bed when I freeze in place. _It couldn't be, could it…Could I really be? _

"Iris!" Seth calls out.

"In the bedroom," I call back softly.

"You look ill again." He says worriedly as he pulls me into a soft hug.

"It is a good illness, Seth," I say softly causing Seth to look at me confused. "I'm pregnant!"

Seth looks at me with wide eyes before a smile appears on his face.

* * *

**~~~Seven Months Later~~~**

* * *

I rub my stomach softly. It turns out that when I discovered I was pregnant; I had been pregnant for a month and it turns out I am having twins. Seth is ecstatic with the pregnancy and one his family found out so were they.

Seth, due to his protectiveness and eagerness to have a family, become my manservant getting me everything I needed. He didn't let me do anything with was incredibly sweet of him, especially when I had a craving of cherries and he went out to get me some.

I look out of the spaceship window, Teddy in my arms. Seth and Sara are sitting in the same seats as before. We are heading back to earth to visit Jack, Alex and Junkyard. I can't wait to tell Jack about my pregnancy.

Sara activates the warp and the spaceship zooms across the sky. The spaceship heads straight to Earth, straight to Las Vegas.

* * *

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
